


The Nestling

by AwatereJones



Series: Bone and Ash [5]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Babies, Dragons, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: Something is happening to the dragons and their riders, making everyone in the castle reactive. It is the time of the Heat when the Dragons mate and the Royal House must adjust as eggs are made and new dragons are promised to the stables. The heady hormones in the air affect humans as well and disharmony happens. Kellie must learn to be a princess and not a 11 yr old cow!Ianto must remember he is also an elvish King not just Jack's partner as Jack rules.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Series: Bone and Ash [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1044395
Comments: 40
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rambleinblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rambleinblue/gifts), [DeeBeader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeBeader/gifts), [CabinChick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabinChick/gifts), [Eleana666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleana666/gifts), [KathyC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyC/gifts), [PatJanto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatJanto/gifts).



Ianto was agitated. He didn't know why he woke this away and could not for the life of him explain it but there ya are… he was agitated at three in the morning, the birds still asleep, both large and leathery as well as the small and feathered.

Jack was in the bed snoring softly and for a moment Ianto wondered if that was what the problem was then knew that was silly. After all this time, the snoring was soothing more often as not. What was it?

Ianto rose and walked over to the door that led to the children's nursery, both in their respective beds asleep as well. Toto ws mostly covered, a little foot hanging out and Ianto smiled as he wrangled the still asleep three year old back into the bedding effectively.

Kellie was also asleep in her own bed, her feet visible too... on her pillow and Ianto did what he usually did, simply pulling her bedding out at the foot of the bed and folding it back so she could breath down there. The precocious child was still a little bugger at the age of almost eleven. Eleven. An important age in the world of Elvish, even if not spoken of often … Eleven was the age of becoming. In Ianto's' eyes, once his daughter becomes this age she would no longer be a little girl, but a maiden of the wood. After this, he could no longer treat her as a little one. She may not be Mara but she ws still his child.

She needed her own room!

He had tried to explain this to Jack only to be scoffed at, which seems to be the norm these days. They had settled into a companionable reign. Some had come to challenge a bit, argue a bit and some to openly stare. Ianto knew it was only a matter of time before there was another challenge and he felt deep in his bones that it would be sooner rather than later.

He did not like this feeling at all.

Sucks to be right.

He wandered down to the stables under the mezzanine level where the two large dragons were snuggled up together and he felt the warmth of them as he drew closer, slipping under Myfanwy's huge wing for a cuddle, sighing as he tried to shake this feeling.

The little black, Theo, clacked his beak and Myfanwy coddled gently, not opening her eyes bot letting Ianto know he was annoying them too. Ianto slipped back out, slightly hurt that his dragons did not want his attention and started back towards the stairs. Myfanwy felt his disappointment and called a soft hoot but he was annoyed with her now as well. Bugger you! Ianto stomped back upstairs and instead of returning to his husband's bed he wandered the halls of the old castle, listening to the world mowing around. creatures in the wall. Servants on their nightly duties. An argument whispered angrily on the wind.

Ah.

There it is.

Ianto stopped walking to cant his head, trying to pinpoint the direction of the hissing argument. Between a man and woman. Lovers? Angry, that was for sure. Both righteous as they tried to make the other one yield. He began to walk towards the servant quarters, now feeling the escalating anger wafting back, the man now trying to be more dominant in the conversation.

She did not like that and now was threatening back, another entering the fray to try to soothe the situation. It was getting more than heated. Ianto entered the kitchen to find a man with his fist full of a woman's tunic, even as the knife in her hand slipped under his chin while she snarled at him.

"Enough!" Ianto said in the deep rumbling boom only a Dragon Rider can have, the voice that more dragon than man.

They looked over at him, then at one another as if confused to find themselves here. They both stepped back from one another, now looking around and the woman laughed softly, shaking her head as she said to her mate "what the hell was that?"

"I… something in the water perhaps" the man finally said slumping back into a chair "get me a drink woman, then come sit in me lap an tell me again why we want the wee doggie."

Her face lit up and Ianto now knew it was an argument over one of the pups from the litter the stable dog had produced a month or so back. Shaking his head he turned to leave only to have the man finally remember him and call out "Sire? Can we tend?"

"No… no… enjoy one another and forget the anger in the air. Something stirs, something is going on making us all … edgy. Shake it off, I shall do the same" Ianto said over his shoulder, heading back to bed with a feeling of confusion that matched that of dread.

Something was not coming.

Whatever this was that was shifting in the cosmos, the very world around them …

It was already here.


	2. little shit stirrer

Ianto woke to Jack poking his shoulder "Babe. Toto is loose again."

Ianto groaned and tried to ignore him as he muttered "That's what the feckin nanny is for!"

"She's not here. Day off for her sister's wedding or whatever" Jack hissed poking at him again and Ianto sat up to glare at him. Jack grinned "your hair is all messy. It's growing so long…. Look at you. Handsome… it's almost to your nipples. Not a little warrior's tail or even a rider's tail. But a full on horsey tail now."

Ianto did not reply sliding for the bed to pull on his robe, struggling into his slippers then go on the wild good chase… well … wild Toto chase. Little shit was good at hiding. Running … destroying. Had got into the War Room scant days ago and Jack was still a little sore on that. It was his private room after all. His Play Room as Ianto lovingly called it and the little shit had broken several old pieces of crap Jack was keeping for goddess only knows. Wonder the little bugger didn't hurt himself or catch something off it.

"Kellie, sweetheart. Have you seen your brother?" Ianto called out as the blonde haired little beauty skipped past, her head shaking negatively then gone… he was on his own as she shot into the bedroom to cuddle with her father.

Ianto made a noise of annoyance, knowing he was doing that a lot lately. For someone who thought he was going to spend his last days on a battlefield, unloved, unwed and forgotten … this parenting thing kinda isn't too far off. Bloody hidden traps everywhere. Little shit.

"Toto" he called out, hoping like hell the kid was being playful, not destructive somewhere "Come on love. Come help Tadda with the dragons."

Ianto stopped walking and listened for a response, the dragons usually doing the trick.

"Wanna do Theo's nails?"

Silence.

Wow. Seems he was invested in his hiding. Ianto knew this could mean only one thing and he now felt that doom descend fully as he reached the War Rom and found the door open. It had been locked. He knew it had been locked. He checked it every night after lights out since the last tantrum … from both father and son. He pushed the door open to find the boy on the table with a toy soldier firmly in his gob, another one already chewed on the floor.

"OH BUGGER!" Ianto cried, racing for the child as he now had visions if the child choking on a chewed off soldier's head or something. "Spit it out. Spit it out!"

"What the …" Jack was in the doorway in his robe, Kellie behind him with a look of satisfaction on her face.

"See Daddy? I told you the door was open!" she said with glee.

"Ianto! Damn it all, I told you he is not allowed in here!" Jack said as he strode forward to yank the soldier form his son's mouth and the child yelped with shock and pain as the toy clipped his little top teeth, crying starting as he threw himself back and let his little body die a little bit.

"I didn't let him in here!" Ianto said back, snatching up the child to soothe, then he looked at Kellie "I asked you and you said you hadn't seen him!"

"No you didn't" she said with wide eyes, her innocent face turning to her Daddy "I was with you Dadda."

"She was" Jack said with a frown "She didn't have anything to do with this!"

"Then how did she know he was here?" Ianto demanded, the two children both silent as they finally realized they had started a real argument. "I saw her, asked her and she shook her head then came into you! She then got you up to come here. So… who let him in? Whose idea was this then? He cannot reach the latch yet!"

"Right. So you are going to blame a little girl for this?" Jack snarled.

Ianto didn't answer, knowing it was all coming back to that 'Eleven Thing' as Jack kept calling it, not wanting to listen to Ianto's concerns or about his people's ways. She was not Elvin. Not Mara Blood! Jack had said this with a finality in his voice that had angered Ianto. Great. Throw it in his face that these children are not his. Of course not. Jasmine is dead, long gone and really … who else is rearing them here?

"I had this all set up the way I like it!" Jack muttered "Aww, he's bitten this one's head off! Really Ianto. This is not right. I want the Nanny back in their quarters at night since clearly you are not getting up with them anymore!"

"Not… Jack. The Nanny comes in at five in the morning to stoke up the fire so when they wake it is warm in the playroom. She is right there. She was right there this morning as thy crept past her to deliberately cause this. Am I right Kellie? Your idea right?"

"Ianto. Leave her alone!" Jack snarled pulling his son from Ianto's arms "For Godsake, go get dressed at least. Stropping around in your robe!"

"Sez you" Ianto fired back, brushing past the girl who had orchestrated this and now was not sure if she was as pleased about it as she thought she would be. She didn't want Taddy to get in big trouble. Just enough so he would stop her taking those snooty lessons on being a lady.

Now she wondered if she had gone too far.


	3. oops

"What is wrong with you two" the old queen asked as she watched her son strop about with his son on his hip.

"Ianto is dropping the ball with these kids. He is letting them run wild!" Jack said with annoyance.

"Well …maybe his people have a different childrearing technique to us. Maybe he does not know any better" she shrugged, not sure why it was suddenly such a thing when in the past they had been so harmonious in their childrearing decisions tighter. This was the first time she was seeing them argue like that and to tell the truth it was a little weird.

"Mama… it is so… infuriating. I have so much to deal with in the realm, all he has to do is make sure the kids don't burn the place down. Is that so hard?" Jack huffed.

"Careful. You sound like your father" she snorted before she could stop herself.

"Well … at least I know how to wear my crown" Jack shot back. Ianto had been moving along at pace to find the children who were now late for their breakfast and caught the tail end of the conversation, slowing as he heard Jack's next comment "I swear to the gods. He makes a crappy wife!"

Kellie was covertly following Ianto and saw him falter, then lean on the wall as if hurt and she forgot to be naughty anymore as she rushed to him with concern. "Taddy?"

"I am fine" Ianto said, anger returning as he saw that she was wearing riding birches, not her dress like she was supposed to for her schooling "What are you doing? You know today is your lessons at court! After you have eaten you are to change into something more befitting a young lady. No riding until it is afternoon when the governess releases you!"

"Not fair" she wailed "You never let me ride!"

"I let you ride every afternoon excuse me young…"

"What is going on out here?" Jack demanded having heard his daughter's wail of despair and now finding the two facing off in the corridor "Kellie? What is it love?"

"He's picking on me again!" she said with a childlike pout as she forgot to be nice again, showing Ianto she was even older in her head to know how to manipulate like this.

Ianto felt the flare of anger, his face flashing with a blush and he stepped back to glare openly at Jack now not caring if others see it now. Jack was making it public. So be it "YOUR daughter has lessons and is not in the correct garb Your Majesty!"

"I don't see the harm, what does it matter what she wears?" Jack huffed "Stuff and nonsense. She will never be a prim and proper lady of the court. Come on, let her ride."

"No. She will not be will she. One day she is supposed to be the queen" Ianto sighed, stepping back further to look down at the child "Fine. Learn to rule, or not to. If you do not want the crown… I will teach another."

"Hey She's just a little girl! Besides, it is my choice who my crown goes to!" Jack said with anger "She will rule!"

"Really? Ianto was stung now, looking at Jack with shock.

"Jasmine's people gave a great stipend for little Toto. He will be a regent. Come on … they are taken care of. A queen can wear riding britches for the love of the gods." Jack laughed turning away and Ianto looked at the youth again then sighed, pushing off the wall to turn and start to leave.

As Kellie watched his slumped shoulders she suddenly realized what crown he meant and her face changed to one of horror "Taddy. Wait."

"No. Go eat!" Jack caught her arm, "Go on. Leave him, he is in a snit. He will shake it off."

She was not so sure.

.

.

.

.

"Ianto, there you are. Here, I have a book for you. It is the ways of raising our children. Jackson seemed to think you are unfamiliar with our ways and maybe this is casing the quarrels. You need to learn how to raise humans" the queen shoved a small book into Ianto's startled hands "You know, he is doing the best he can. He just wants his children to be allowed to be children. We do not push them when they are so young. They have plenty of time to grow up and become whoever they are intended to be. Just as Kellie will rule one day and Toto is the spare … you need to learn you place as a support for your king."

Ianto stared at her long and hard, the silence growing to an uncomfortable weight as he blinked slowly then finally said "Yes. He is my king. And I … it seems… the queen? Yes. Lovely. I would thank you for your help here but really… right now THIS king is a little insulted that his realm is considered so much smaller and less powerful that needs it's ruler to be feminized!"

Ianto stormed off as she gaped at his retreating back, then she slapped her hand to her cheek as she saw what was happening. They were all forgetting that there were two kings here. They were lessening Ianto, they were forgetting his crown. Oh damn it all to hell.

This might not end well.

"Jack?"

.

.

.

..

Ianto sat under the wing of the little Black, annoyed to find Myfanwy off flying without him. Probably with that Lava Dragon again. Seems everyone was intent on pissing him off today. Theo hooted softly to try and comfort, unsure what to do for his king.

"Aye, aye. Thought I'd find ya here sulking" Rhys said as he crouched to peer in at Ianto whose eyes shone like those of a cat in the semidarkness.

"Piss off."

"Come on. Mister Pissy. I think some of the Cows are on heat. Ya know? In season" Rhys said softly "Why there is testosterone flying about, skirmishes and some fights for dominance amongst the dragons. Could be you feel it in the air? Connected and all."

Ianto stared at him and then realized that was a valid point, slipping out and letting Rhys aid him in straightening his tunic "You know… that would explain the fact I keep waking up like that. A little one already sparking somewhere in the stables."

"You think?" Rhys asked with glee "Really? A little Dragon? After so long… wow. You know...I've actually never seen a dragon egg. They hide them so well, or sneak off to the mountains. Last time I was but a boy and they all refused to get off even once for me to see one!"

"Well …if one is cooking an egg it would explain the mood swings and temperature changes as of late. Gods. Why didn't I think of that" Ianto sighed rubbing his face. It all made sense. Of course. Some were either in heat or already seeded and about to grow a little one.

Somehow this did make Ianto feel a bit better about things.

There is always a storm before the dawn with Dragon Chicks.


	4. Jack is always a step behind

"Jack, guess what. I know what the problem is" Ianto said as he crashed into their quarters to find Jack changing into a fresh tunic, the old one in a heap on the floor and his smile faded "what happened?"

"Your son spilt his drink on me" Jack mumbled.

"Oh, so he's mine when he… never mind. Listen. I know why we have been…"

"Never mind? Never mind? Seriously Ianto. Mama says it is the different parenting skills of our two peoples but these kids are human, like me. I will Not have them raised as little Elvish shits! I've seen your sister's kids and I assure you…"

Ianto stopped walking, talking, breathing… as Jack swung his arms about, telling him Rhiannon's pedigree as well as the fact HIS kids were SOOOO much better and he DESERVED some recognition for the fact HE had raised them so well so far….

"Well then. You are raising them? YOUR children. Good luck with that" Ianto said softly, turning on his heel "I am going for a ride on MY dragon!"

Ianto stomped off with the news he wanted to impart dead in the water. Myfanwy had returned and was ready for him, the bond telling her he needed to scream for a while so she rose to a great height then began a spiral towards the ground, his screams raw with glee. Jack ran to the window to watch with horror, sure Ianto was about to die, but then Myfanwy banked a the last possible second, her tail brushing the heads of the wheat in the field as she shot straight up again. A Dragon Roller Coaster as Ianto cling on and screamed with abandon.

Kellie watched with open jealousy as she wanted to be doing that, not having her hair braided. She wanted to learn to ride one of those, not a stupid horse side saddle. She did want to be queen, don't get me wrong but Taddy didn't have to do this shit. And as for Toto… what was his problem?

.

.

Ianto didn't' care where they went, angry and hurt. Confused more than anything because this was not them. They communicated. Talked, understood one another's point of view. If there was not a resolution they worked on it. This was so out of character that it hurt.

Ianto now knew it was the influence of the dragons. So many in heat at the same time, possible one or more seeded and growing an egg … hormonal displacement. He needed to work out how to tell Jack without the anger. For Jack to realize what was happening between them before this became an issue. Then again … those were fighting words. Jack had never said anything rude about Rhiannon's kids. He knew they were special to Ianto. Also… another jab at these children not being his. Ianto felt a mild despair as he wondered if Jack was not being himself or if the old magic swirling in the air was just making him more loose lipped and he was speaking things he thought to himself constantly.

By the time Myfanwy had landed Ianto was exhausted from both the day and the mental conniptions. He slid off and looked around to find she had taken him ot his little hut on the mountain, overlooking the world below. After all this time the incantations had held and it was as pristine and perfect as the day he had left. With an audible sigh of relief Ianto walked to the cabin, entering to find the bed folded back as if he had just left it and he was soon curled up asleep.

Gods, he needed that.

.

…

"Ianto?" Jack was confused now, checking their quarters and not finding him there. He had checked already... like three times… but was now thinking that they were walking in some weird circle where they kept missing one another.

"Hey." Rhys said as Jack then tried the stables again, this time going into the staff area where they were going over some mock- battle plans "Did Ianto find you? You know, I feel a little silly for not seeing it before. Hormones. I mean… we are all picky and antsy. The fist fights alone, and one dragon bit another one's ear off. I mean… it was weird to have ears but she didn't have to … are you OK? Ianto did explain right? The dragons are in season. Why we are not flying. They are mating. You know.. making eggs. We think one or two may have fallen, hence the need to fight with one another as their hormones flood the area. We are all feeling the effects, man and beast."

Rhys then addressed his class, unaware that Jack was shocked to stillness "You see guys. When a queen is making an egg she is vulnerable. She sends out this hormone… pheromone… whatever you want to call it… that warns her bull that she is seeded. He then chases any other dragon away and protects her. Keeps a good clear air policy. Also, she will be pissy, antsy and overall unhappy as the changes happen within her body. This will affect not only the two of them but any other dragon in the vicinity. Usually any children they already have will act out if they feel it as it is a change in their lives too, older ones are sent away. Another dragon will care for them least they get too heavily scolded and loose an eye or something. The important thing to remember that we, as riders, will also be vastly affected. Female riders may fall preggers as well ... be careful. Hence the fist fights and basic bitching going on. We are on edge because our air is polluted. You see… that is why our good kings here are openly hissing at one another. Bonded, so Ianto's two Dragone create twice the hormonal Jag, passing it to Ianto who passes it to Jack. Talk about a shit storm."

Jack found a seat as it all made sense.

"Hiss at one another?" he said softly to himself, the past few weeks slapping back at him as he saw that they had indeed been locked in some sort of battle for dominance and he had done what he always had done when not winning.

A low blow.

Now he felt worse than ever.

This is what Ianto had been trying to tell him.

Ahhhhh… shit.


	5. i don't know if it will be that easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chap 3 had not posted there now sorry guys

Ianto stirred in the bedding, warm and comfortable for the first time in weeks. He rolled to his side and blearily looked across the small space to the table and the old woman sitting calmly in his chair. He was suddenly wide awake with a snort of shock, sitting up to stare at her.

"Hello boy."

"Old…. Old Mother" he croaked out, her hair not wild and full of leaves and feathers today… no today it was slicked back like she had just been swimming, youthful and seemingly half the age she had been the night of his wedding when she had done something to wake his inner self.

"The air is foul"

"Yes ma'am. It is the time of the seeding" Ianto agreed, flopping back. You know… he really didn't care. "I have a feeling Myfanwy might have been one of them… this is so strong this time. Not like the others."

"Yes, but you, yourself were not bonded to another. Plus… two dragons." She nodded.

"Yeah. Fair point" he grumbled rolling to bury his face in the pillow "I feel bloody spent."

"You are tired. This will pass. Another day or so and the air will clear. The sun will shine and you will feel renewed. Be patient little one" she rose and reached out, stroking the back of his neck gently "so impatient. Always was impatient."

Ianto chuffed into his pillow then rolled to look up at her "I know. I was even born early. I hate waiting and I really hate wasting time."

"Learn" she whispered, leaning closer to kiss his forehead as he closed his eyes "You must learn penitence my love. You must learn… for a time will come when you will need it."

"Oh, I don't like the sound of that" Ianto said opening his eye sonly to find her gone.

He flung back the covers and went to pee.

Also… he was so hungry. Damn it Myf. Stop projecting so dammed much you wanton whore! As he passed the dragon he glanced up at her, her wings already spread to shield him from the bright sunlight and he muttered "Better not be a baby Lava Dragon in there missus! That would be the last straw for Jack, a little one setting fire to the keep."

Ianto slammed his head into the barrel of water and came up laughing.

His mood better already.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mama. Did you see Ianto anywhere?" Jack asked.

"I fear I did and I made things worse" she sighed as she looked up from her needlework "I tried finding you but was informed of your rampaging. Thought it better to wait for you to find me. I did a terrible thing. I scolded him, gave him a book on parenting and told him that his place was to support you as the king. I really feminised his role and told him Kellie would rule this kingdom, her brother the spare and his face… it was like I stuck a dagger in his heart. I didn't mean it the way it came out darling."

"Don't' worry. He is so damned prickly right now the colour of your dress might set him off" Jack flopped in a chair. "Because of the dragons."

"No. Darling… he is a king too. Remember? We are forgetting he wears a crown too. I said Kellie will wear your crown. Rule this land. Don't you see? Who will rule his?" she pointed out and Jack straightened in the hair to look at her with surprise. This had not occurred to him either.

"I rather think constantly pointing out the children are not his is really pointing out he had no heir. Did he not think them his wards? Does he not love and cherish them as his own? He did promise Jasmine he would raise them as his own flesh and blood yet… he is reminded that they are not. I fear he left upset." She sighed placing her work aside to slide to the edge of her chair "He has gone flying to clear his head. Let him have some time to think it through. Whatever is causing this malady in the household…. Maybe with him gone from it, things will settle."

"But Mama, it's not him. It's the dragons. They are in their mating season. Their hormones, testosterone, pheromones… the air is thick with their need to mate, procreate and fight for dominance. That is what is causing this. Wherever he has gone… hopefully it clears his head but … this was not his doing. Oh for the love of the gods. I fear this is mine. His bond, giving me the madness of two dragons. He can control it… clearly I cannot."

"Oh dear."

"Where is Kellie, is she not supposed to be here with you this afternoon?" Jack suddenly asked seeing the little basket of work by another chair, plucking it out to see the mess. "Oh dear. Not that good."

"No. She hates it. The Governess insists she comes to work here but Ianto lets her spend a little time then she is allowed to go on her horse once I see her governess has left to wrangle Toto."

Jack rose and rubbed his hands on his britches, cursing softly as everything started to make sense and his started to see that he has been a first class dickhead. Ianto wasn't keeping Kellie from things. He was the one who thought she needed a governess as Ianto was being too lenient. How the hell had he turned this back on Ianto like this?

Damned hormones.

Maybe a bath, wash it all off.

Maybe Ianto would be home soon.

And they can talk.


	6. gotta shake this off

Ianto was back. He had rested from a wonderful sleep and a great day of weeding to find the other dragons muted. It was dissipating. The season was ending thank the gods. By this time next week all would have returned to normal, bar one or two now fertilized and cooking an egg hopefully.

"There you are!" Jack said as he skipped over to seize Ianto "It's the dragons. Mating season and … that is what you were trying to tell me right? Our bickering and my stupid head. Their fault. Ianto, I am sorry. I have acted like a first class idiot. Usually you poke me and tell me to reel my neck in and I do … this felt so… out of my control. I am sorry, had I said sooner that I felt weird, maybe it would have been explained and we could have worked through it. Sorry darling. Forgive me?"

It was all said in a rush, not even pausing for breath and as Jack stood there looking contrite Ianto stood watching Kellie slinking past with something in her hand.

"Yes Cariad. As always, I shall forgive my king" Ianto finally said.

"And I shall always love MY king" Jack replied sternly, "It was so unforgivable to act like I was the Big Cheese. Sorry. We are supposed to be partners here, I do not know why I acted like such a pig. I think … I think I am like my grandfather. Prone to arsehole behavior."

Ianto rolled his eyes, then looked over at Kellie again.

"And you young lady? What prey are you doing?" he finally asked.

"I am just going to say hi to one of the little dragons in the keep" she replied haughtily. Then remembered this was partly her fault. "Sorry Taddy. I am being a beast."

"Yes. I have thought about that too. Tell me… this dragon you are so fond of. One of the young unbonded ones? Hmmm? One of last year's hatchlings?" Ianto asked.

"Yes. The little blue one. His name is Henry" she said with her face lighting up "He likes apples."

"Why one is behind you back?"

"How did you… yes" she showed him.

"And you know his name because…."

"He told me" she said like it was a normal response "How else?"

"How else" Ianto sighed. "I knew it. You are bonding."

"What?" Jack asked with surprise.

"Why she is acting out as well. We are not the only ones affected by the season. She is bonding to that young buck. I told you… have I not said I fear she is going to grow to be a rider one day? Her dragon has chosen her already. In time she will ride. Well … if she were Elvish." Ianto huffed then measured his words least it turn to another fight "Eleven is the time of bonding in Dragon Lore, the time of becoming either a rider or a grounds keeper. She is a rider. The dragon does not care if she is Mara or not. She is compatible. Your daughter is to ride."

"So… shit. Again had I not minimalised your words I would know this too" Jack slumped.

"Let us stop this. It is not only silly, it is harmful to out bond. Come. I am hungry, famished actually. I want a meal and some honey water. My sweet tooth is humming. And as for you young lady, go give your dragon his sweet. Go on… come back and change before the evening meal. At least pretend you are a lady. Even a rider must know the art of deception!" Ianto waved a hand at Kellie who was shining with glee as it all made sense to her. Finally.

Her dragon was not just a friend.

No.

Taddy ws right, her love for this little Blue so deep that in the night she woke, hoping he was OK. One day she would know he was by sleeping under his wing. I wonder if he will grow big. Mind you, a little one like Theo is cute too.

.

.

.

.

"Did you sort it?" Rhys asked, then yelped "Gwen! Bitch! Stop that."

He slapped at his dragon's head as she nipped his ear again "It's not funny. Stop it. There are like… four breeds with ears. Stop making it funny, his rider does not find it so funny that his mount is uneven!"

"Ah. I heard of that, came to see the damage" Ianto said as he walked with Rhys to the stall where the unusually bright green dragon stood wish one side of its head bandaged.

"Come, bow to me!" Ianto said, the creature instantly doing so. Ianto reached out and place his hand son it's head, closing his eyes to give comfort. Poor thing was in pain, the poultice doing little for the loss. Ianto hummed softly, a musical hum that had other dragons turning their heads, then to the delight and surprise of all, they joined in. Whatever the song was, they knew it.

"Must be ancient" someone whispered with awe "He knows the old tongue?"

"He is the King of Dragons. Of course" Rhys hissed seeing the poor Green relax for the first it since the unwarranted attack by the Lava Dragon. Of course… Rhys had a feeling it was not totally unwarranted as the Green had made one or two advances towards Myfanwy and that Lava Dragon was smitten.

Finally Ianto's hands fell way, as did the bandage to reveal … an ear.

"There you are. Can't have a bird up there without all its faculties, can I. Good thing you are part lizard" Ianto murmured gently, his hands running its face with affection "There you are Lichen. All better."

Thor dragons trumpeted their delight as the dragon shook his head with glee, showing it was clearly attached. Ianto was feeling better too. He had a role. IT was not to raise the children, it was to be a king. If not to Jack's people to his own this side of the gates.

He had to find his mojo again.


	7. sickening clarity

"Hello Henry" Ianto said as he surveyed the little Blue Dragon.

In response the dragon shuffled over to bow politely. At a Dragon year old, this yearling was not yet fully grown. Ianto could tell he would never be a giant but he would be taller than Theo once finished growing and he would be twice as strong. Muscles move that whisper of Lava Dragon blood somewhere in the DNA.

He looked at Kellie who has slid over to watch, so he decided to try and educate instead of scold. Beginning now …. "The reason why a rider and mount connect when the rider turns eleven is to do with growth. Both at an age where they are becoming their future selves, growing into their full body and changing to be adults. A Rider will change too, as the mount does to accommodate one another. I can ride bareback as Myfanwy prefers it, she does not like being chained. Your boy needs to get a saddle on now, he needs to learn your weight on his back, allow for it in flight. You must ride him as a horse. Then once flight is achieved he already knows your weight on his back. You also will have learnt his movements and anticipate his moves. Your body will adjust to the different saddle, wider and softer than that of a horse, so when flight occurs it is not too hard on your joints. Why this is a time of being careful. IF you two are bonding, you must take it slow, make sure he is the right one and learn to hear him. To feel him correctly. To read his …well… tickles."

"It does" Kellie said with surprise "Like something in the back of my mind, like I can't member something but it won't go away."

"IT will get stronger. It is his thoughts starting to show. In time you will hear him, as he will hear you. Once bonded you will know one another when not shielding from each other's mind" Ianto smiled "For Myfanwy is my first love. Not your Dad, or Lisa. No. The first time Myfanwy and I opened our minds to one another I was smitten. She is my first. And my last. For when I die, it will be her spark that is the last light I seen in the back of my mind. Not Jack's. The fire that burns is not easy to explain. But you must understand this Kellie. If you and Henry bond… all others will fight for space beside him. Any suitor must get by him first. Your Daddy… Myf liked him. Found him funny. Had she not liked him, I would never had made the effort to forgive him over and over again for being juvenile."

Kellie could not help but giggle.

.

.

.

.

Ianto felt ill again, excusing himself from the evening meal to head quickly to the bathroom where he gave up what he had already eaten. He took a few cleansing breaths and headed to the Royal Stable where he found Rhys and Andy soothing Myfanwy.

"She's caught right?" Ianto said without preamble "I am sure of it. She is growing an egg. Why the bond is making me nauseous."

"Actually… it's worse than that. Ah… Dianna… her dragon has sparked too. As has she. Apparently, it is not unheard of. If you have a female rider and the bond is strong enough, a seeded dragon van also mean a seeded rider. Apparently it is so when one is out of commission, they both are. Easier or something" Rhys made a face as Ianto stood staring at him.

"Huh?"

"So… she is along. Maybe been seeded or a little while now. Ah… yeah. Congrats" Andy said awkwardly, and then looked at Ianto sideways "So…. Sire. How do you feel?"

Ianto took a seat and huffed heavily "Damn it all. I perhaps feel a fool for not remembering this small point of fact."

"Mmmmm. Or that of our people?" Rhys prompted gently, the real reason why he and his brother were here. It was not to check Myfanwy. No. It was to help Ianto understand the problem.

"That old witch!" Ianto muttered under his breath, then he started to laugh. How could he not. It was all too surreal and I have to admit, unbelievable. Of course. King of Dragons. Father to them all. Yes. OF course. So many dragons seeded, or on heat. Of course he is connected to ALL of them. A lot to take on.

"So... how many are grounded?"

"Eight. And three riders" Rhys said "the other five who are men are willing to take over the flight school's classroom antics while their steeds are grounded. No flying for now. Nope…. You know the rules. Luckily they were not in a same sex...er..."

Theo clacked his beak to show that he did not like that rule and Rhys laughed "Of course you can still fly little man. You can still play with your friends. Just not the ones who have precious gifts growing inside them. Gotta be careful now."

"She will need a nest" Andy said as he leaned around the huge stall "This far along, an egg will be popped out in the next week or so I reckon. Maybe sooner. She will need to nest."

Ianto rose, his hands sliding over his clothing as he agreed.

Things were about to get… interesting.

How was he going to explain this one?

And not be the wife.


	8. preggers?

"Preggers" Jack repeated.

"Myf is cooking an egg, will soon lay it and will then incubate a baby dragon" Ianto nodded. "This happens only once every twenty years or so, for so many to fall at once is almost unheard of. Of course, it is the strong bond here that has caused it. A phenomenon that is known as Collective Heat."

"So. We have eight dragons… nine inclining Myf gonna hatch out babies. Three riders fallen the other five unable to fly either so … shit. We are tight. You can fly with Theo though, right?" Jack sad as he adjusted his trousers and looked in the mirror, catching Ianto's startled look. "What!"

"Well… I will have to stay near Myf. I will not be going anywhere. While these dragons are in a dangerous time, vulnerable from attack by other dragons they can see another weaker than them as a target of bullying. Some have even died from being pecked. I can't go anywhere" Ianto knew he was starting to sound panicked and stopped talking altogether, rubbing his hands on his pants.

"Well … I didn't mean to upset you. I didn't… OK. Wow. Do we need to get anything specialized for them?"

"Extra food. They will crave, have need for more as they create life. Extra bedding and quiet so… people visiting with their own flight guards will not be welcome. Skirmishes might occur and if there is a perceived threat the entire stables could react." Ianto smiled at Jack's reflection.

"So… it's a waiting game?" Jack asked.

"Yes."

.

.

.

.

.

Ianto could do nothing except cuddle with his dragon, the children coming and going. Kellie was more ashamed than ever for her actions as she now saw how much she needed Ianto. Now he had withdrawn and let her do whatever she wanted, she found herself sitting next to her grandmother trying desperately to work a flower into a piece of stupid cloth.

She didn't understand what was happening, just that it involved the dragons and Taddy. It was something important and her own little dragon had been acting weird as a result. She knew if she just pulled her head in and acted a little nicer Taddy Ianto might forgive her for being a beast.

..

.

.

.

"Hello Henry" Ianto said softly to the little dragon as it peeked around the stall, looking worried "you can come in."

The little dragon sniffled into the stall and bowed to Myfanwy politely, her nodding to let him know he ws OK. Ianto knew what this was. He was looking for somewhere to hide. The weird happenings out in the main stables were alarming for the yearlings and this one was especially touchy. Like his rider-to-be.

Ianto knew he was looking for a stall for himself. Also the reason why his daughter was acting more like his daughter again, this little one calming her and making her see that there was something other than herself to care about.

"If you go see Theo, there is a stall next to him that is free. He will welcome a friend for games" Ianto said softly, the little Blue nodding as he eagerly scuttled off and soon Ianto heard faint hooting of delight. Ah. They do know one another and are already compatible as friends. Ianto sighed as he knew he was giving in and letting her off lightly. Being a fellow rider, he knew how it would hurt her to deny her this stall. She was going to be a rider. There is no doubt of that. She was already bonding to this little male. Besides, he didn't have the strength to argue with Jack if Kellie started tantruming. He could only hope that she would behave more. He really didn't need this right now.

Jack wandered down to find his husband, finding the little Blue in the spare stall on Theo's side. He shot over to Ianto "hey.. another one?"

"That is the one Kellie is bonding with. He is afraid out there and wants to be closer to her. It's a spare stall. Myfanwy's offspring will stay with her until old enough to have a rider, and then go to the stall next to her. There are six stalls if we empty the tow full of extra tack." Ianto said as he stood login around the huge stables Jack had built for him "in twenty years or so this place could be pumping."

"Hang on … I never agreed to filling it with dragons. This was for your dragons." Jack frowned.

"They are all my dragons Cariad" Ianto laughed, leaning into him as he felt better now he had slept some "Come. I am hungry, are you? We will have a snack and maybe you can tell me about the new recruits I hear you yelling at out there. I there really one that falls over his own feet? His poor horse."

Jack felt something shift between them and decided to accept Ianto's decision here. After all, he was right. These were his dragons, this was his to do with as he pleased and Jack was glad to see Kellie was being allowed to share it.

He hoped for a thaw there as well.


	9. sparks need to catch

"Kellie!" Ianto yelled with annoyance coming out of Myfanwy's stall with a blanket in his hands "What the hell!"

"Sorry Taddy" she laughed, the trumpeting male dragons quieting as Ianto glared at them. "We forgot you were snoozing with her."

"Well… your brother is awake now too" Ianto sighed as Toto shot past, his little giggles as he ran for Theo. Theo hooted and leaned down to let the child cuddle against his head. Ianto had been hopeful there but so far there had been no connection with the child and dragons at all. Ianto was now sure that he was not a rider. This little boy would love his time on the horse beside his father, live a mortal life and be fulfilled in other ways.

The fact Kellie was a rider in training was an achievement in itself and Ianto knew had he not come along, it would not have happened as she only found the ways of bonding ways being close to him. Ianto knew Jack had not worked things out yet and also knew sometimes he had to move at his own pace. The fact that a Dragon and Rider share the lifespan was not lost in Ianto who knew it would not mean shortening of the Blue's life… rather an extension of Kellie's. She would, in effect, be a token Mara. Rare, but not unheard of in royal blood circles… the love of a parental transcends blood. Right now, he wanted to throttle her for waking the child with the dragon song.

"Sorry Taddy" Kellie said, not caring a jot as she turned to her dragon "Come on Henry. Let's go outside into the sun and play. It's boring in here with the olds."

"Oi!" Ianto roared, Myfanwy roaring in unison as she complained about the rudeness of the child. Ianto turned to face the red dragon "I know. She does not mean disrespect. She is but as a yearling. Come. I will sing to you my sweet."

Kellie knew she had won and she grinned as she ran out with her dragon.

Ianto then remembered Toto and groaned, turning to find someone to send after him "Andy? Can you grab the Toto beast?"

"Oh no" Andy said as he dropped the wire brush he had been grooming his dragon with "He's loose?"

"As loose as a goose" Ianto replied making the man laugh as he nodded and went searching for the little horror. They all hoped he had not gone far but Ianto could not leave Myfanwy. Not with the morning sickness that was starting to loom.

Hard to handle.

Or hide.

.

.

.

.

Jack was surprised to find the Mara Queen at his door, staring at her for a moment before nodding to let her in. Her face showing her annoyance at this "Really? You hesitated?"

"It's not you, Mother-in-law my dear. My son has escaped his nest and is about, we are searching and I fear a little preoccupied." Jack sighed, letting her sweep into the entrance way.

"Do you have a minstrel?"

"Pardon?"

"A minstrel? Someone who sings, makes music. Set them in the great room and make noise, like a party. He will come like a moth to a flame. How I always got my children … apart from Ianto. I had to seek his damned dragon to get his attention. He was always destined to be a rider."

"As is my daughter, Kellie. She showed early bonding" Jack said as he let her sweep along the halls, behind them a flute starting to echo in the Great Room and servants started to pretend to laugh as they danced to the joyous sound.

The stables were quiet, Ianto finished his song of comfort and was quietly sitting against Myfanwy as she taped a single claw on the ground in a rhythmic way. The queen entered and looked at her son, the dragon, then over at the open door and the two dragons in the distance playing with the little girl. She looked again at Ianto, blinking slowly.

Ianto opened his eyes and saw her, straightening slightly as Myfanwy automatically closed her wing that had been loosely around him, covering him protectively. "Mama?"

"I thought so. Heard of this mass seeding occurring, so many dragons in the same stables, then the riders as well … I thought … no. Came to check… to see for myself. Dear Mother Moon. It's true. Seeded." she said with wonder and Ianto cleared his throat, rising and patting the wing to release him.

"Yes. It is not unheard of, just unusual. It's an Ancient thing." Ianto cleared his throat again.

Morning sickness?" his mother asked calmly.

"A little. Hmmmm" Ianto nodded stepping over to allow her a rare hug, something that she alums wanted but rarely got from him. Of all her children, he was the most withheld. The Dragon Blood in him made him like that. She knew that. She knew he lived for those damned winged beasts. Now, she knew why.

"So. King of Dragons. The prophecy continues to be true. You know this will mean coming back through the gates. It can not be born here. Not here." She said and Ianto snorted as he stepped back, shaking his head.

"As you say… I am King. I am here in my home" Ianto bristled.

"Are you? Seems he is the king, you are merely his mate. Think this will make it any easier? This will not feminise you? You know as well as I …anyone born of the old blood is born in the Great Pools of the Ancient Tears" she scolded "You must return… the child must be born there!"

"No!" Ianto said angrily "No. If you care so much, bring some water here to bless the child when he is born. Hmmm? I will NEVER go back there."

"A boy?"

Ianto stared at her silently, not wanting to say anything more and she felt his anger in being cornered into saying as much as he had.

Finally she understood.

"Oh. You've not told yet?"

Ianto continued to silently glare and she placed her hand over her mouth "Oh my. Still a little spark, so new."

"Yes. Can't say for another week at least" Ianto whispered "Magic still stirring in the deep."

"Then I shall return with your father for the announcement. I will bring the waters and I will accept your decision to remain here. "she said knowing full well he would dig his heels in if she said anything else.

And she REALLY wanted to know this grandchild coming.


	10. finding common ground

Ianto found Toto in the Great Room dancing with the servant's children, laughing as he enjoyed himself. With a soft sigh Ianto saw that the child had been craving some fun and it must have been so boring for him in the stables.

Maybe Jack was right. The Nanny needed to be more hands on.

His mother was returning in a week. He knew what he had to ask, finding her with Jack's mother having high tea so he settled with them "good morrow my dears."

Ianto accepted a cup of tea and settled back in his chair to look at his mother "Mama. I have need of a nanny. I have two that share time with the children but Toto is a handful, at the age of running, hiding and pushing the boundaries. He needs someone to be with him all the time. Kellie is fine with her nannies and Governess. I feel… I need one."

"Yes. You will do" his mother agreed "an Elvin one."

"Yes"

"I do not see why" Jack's mother said, bristling "Our kind are more than capable of caring for OUR children!"

"I want one of my people here. I think it would enhance my calm!" Ianto said gently "The following months will be harsh at times, the eggs laid and then the time of waiting which is a dangerous and hard time. My people have songs of waiting, things we do to celebrate and encourage the growth of the chicks. For that… for that I need my kind around me. The riders will do what they can but I need one refined, one trained in the care of younglings."

"Oh. Does Jack know if this?"

"He does not need to know. This is my decision. I am adding an Elvin Nanny to my staff. In fact… I may need a cook as well." Ianto frowned. Annoyed by the queens' strange reaction to this "My lady… we have never had a problem before, I am surprised to find we are having one now. Do you not want my kind in your halls?"

"No. Of course not" she huffed "You are so short fused lately. Jack had told me of your snarling and snapping at him for no reason! For the love of the stars, I am only asking as the other staff my take offence if you replace them!"

"I am replacing no one madam, adding. Yes. As is my right as a king." Ianto was beyond confused now, rising to leave and then sitting again, slightly dizzy. He cleared his throat and reached for the cup of tea he had not drunk "Seems I am not drinking enough. I forget to hydrate and the dragons are so hot."

"Yes, Jack tells me that is why you have the fire slit so early in the morn for the inner rooms. The children are sleeping near the warmth of the dragons, sharing the space. He likes the heat." She nodded.

"Of which I am thankful for it will get hotter yet" Ianto snorted then rose, taking a moment to nod to his mother.

After he left she turned to Jack's mother and said softly "he has given me permission to share something with you, something that is not to be shared anywhere else. For this… we need to walk the gardens. The walls have ears."

Jack's mother was intrigued and they rose, taking the air as they walked along with skirts brushing. Finally Jenny said in a stage whisper "Ianto feels the need for some of our kind closer to him as the impending birth of younglings mean a time of danger. Delicate and small, he wants those around him that not only appears simple and gentle, but can hide a blade well"

"Ah. I get that. Ok, he wants to have some hidden security. I did not understand, thank you for explaining it. Of course… it makes sense." She nodded "he seems so fragile himself right now."

"The sparking, the seeding is taking it out of him. Spread between so many dragons, the bickering and such… hard on him. He is trying to keep the peace between several who shared the same buck and now argue whose chick he will choose to be the father of." Jenny laughed "apparently he is a bit of a dog!"

"Oh my. They do not bond for life?"

"No, they do not all, some but not all. They mate then go their separate ways. Some never even see their chicks. Others are loving loyal partners. Depends on the bond."

"I know so little about them yet they surround us. My granddaughter Kellie is showing signs of becoming a rider. Is that normal? One of our kind?"

"Yes. Rare but happens when Royal Blood thrums. A pinch of our blood in your ancestry somewhere mehaps? Dragons do not care, if they like you they will choose. With Ianto's guidance she will be a good one, he trains the best" came the final advice then she said in a loiu voice "But of course, a celebration of the newlings would be a wonderful idea in the months to come. Maybe some music and food, to show a nurturing side?"

"Perhaps if you send over one of your people that can cook some of the delicacies our people do not know? The riders with child might like some for their delicate constitutions?" Jack's mother caught on as she kindly asked on Ianto's behalf for the cook he wanted.

These two queens walked together in companionable silence enjoying the warmth of the day, the scent of the roses and the realization they had more in common than they thought.

Perhaps they could be friends?

Rare in Royal circles.


	11. laying it all out

Ianto knew it was time, the warmth in his gut telling him so and he sat in the long grass watching Jack devour the picnic he had made for them both, a rare afternoon without the children.

"Goddess, this is nice" Jack sighed finally full and flopping back "those kids!"

"Jack. Kellie will never be queen" Ianto said, shocked at himself for the bluntness that made Jack sit up with confusion.

"what?"

"Cariad. My kind live for hundreds of years, with us joined…so will you. Neither child will live to bury us or take over our crowns. Bar us dying in battle…. We shall endure. Kellie will NEVER rule, neither will Toto. This why I allowed the dragon. She is getting old enough to see things, to recognize whispers and reasons for things. Sooner or later she will know that our crowns will be ours long past the lives of her children… their children. As a rider her life will lengthen to many … man years… three or four times her normal lifespan.. maybe more if Henry is strong enough for a runt… but not more than us" Ianto said as gently as he could "You and your family need to stop thinking of her as the next ruler and let her be herself, or of Toto as 'just the spare' because it lessens their place. They need to be raised to be a lord and lady or the court. A Prince and Princess… High Borne. When they wed, to become Duke and Duchess with their choice of partner. If they so choose. This realm, we will have to protect it for a very long time. The dragons born now will protect, also long after their children's children are gone. For Kellie is a rarity, most riders are my kind but those human ones live for a long time, like their mounts."

"The dragon will extend her life?" Jack asked with concern turning to hope.

"Yes. Yes, she will live to be over several hundred years old bar murder or accident. Henry is damaged, not cooked right. Why he is small. He is supposed to be bigger like the other blues. His life is stunted also. He will not live as long of a life, why he chose Kellie. Her death will quicken him in the end. He accepts that, likes her and knows choosing an Elvish rider only ensures his rider's premature death when his heart fails. This way… he will hold her when she goes first, mourn then follow as is the want of dragonkind."

Ianto could see that Jack was upset, his mind whirring as he lay back to stare up at the clouds.

"Do you … I mean … damn it. This is so hard' Ianto sighed, flopping back to join him, staring up at the clouds. "You know I am part Mara. I am also ancient blood, old blood. The magic flows in me."

"Why you are the King of Dragons. I know" Jack huffed.

"Yes. Myfanwy is due to lay her egg, any day she will pop it onto the little mound of straw she has made... along with a few of my tunics she stole the mad cow… and then will wait for her child to come." Ianto rolled his head to stare at his husband "And the time of waiting will begin. My mother and family are coming, bringing special scared water from the ancient spring where it is believed all life comes from. Our kind is supposed to be born in it, so we are blessed with it but I refuse to go back tough the gates. I am here now. I chose this life with you, so she beings the water for me. So in time… I will have a bath full of it."

Jack stared at him, not comprehending.

"Cariad… the time of seeding is down, the roots cast and the new life unfurling. Growing and becoming. Not just in the dragons, but their riders"

Jack blinked slowly, clearly not getting it and Ianto huffed "Jack! I am seeded too! Elf remember? Able to? Didn't know that I could with a human but there ya go… the power of all those randy dragons … pop."

Jack blinked again "Huh?"

"I a trying to tell you that I am pregnant with our child. A little Elvin human hybrid. Your son slumbers beneath my heart." Ianto whispered "The heart that beats for both of us, now beats for another. As my heart keeps you alive… for now it also does our son. Until he is born I may in great danger. From attack… illness... Bad birthing. When it is known, when they see a baby bump and it is known that I am pregnant there may be attempts on my life knowing it will kill you, the next borne king as well …. The High Prince of dragons ... such a trophy."

Jack was not breathing.

Or blinking.

"Well? Are you not pleased?" Ianto asked growing concerned now as it had never occurred to him that Jack may not want another child. Especially one of his kind? Is that it? Ianto was starting to feel hurt now.

Even as he thought that, Jack exploded "What?"

"Cariad"

Jack was on his feet, whooping and hollering as he ran in a small circle aroid Ianto, yelling and flapping his arms like a yearling still trying to find his first downdraft.

Ianto laughed as Jack celebrated, danced and lost his voice.

It would be OK.

In the keep dragons turned their heads in the direction of the meadow and listened to the celebration then turned to one another to nod silently.

Yes.

On guard.


	12. Grounded

A storm raged in the kingdom, shutting down road and sky. As the riders had filed into the school for a dreary day of lessons they all found themselves perking up as the teacher for the day stood at the front of the class with a little dragon on a table making weird faces. A rare breed that usually hid under the wing of a larger one that was an old lady who rarely flew due to her age and weight problem that protects all the hatchlings for the first Dragon year that are rejected or orphaned. This one was a dwarf. Rare but not unheard of and would never be big enough for a rider. It's mother had really had a night out, if ya know what I mean and in the past some stables would have killed the Dragon on hatching and revealing it's colour as it is useless for battle.

Of course… this is not most stables.

He was cute though and it was nice to see him letting his pretty yellow and gold scales be seen. It warmed the entire room. He was like a large excitable dog.

"OK, everyone sit and when we are done with the boring theory part Daffodil here will let you see him in flight for the first time. He only just leaned so no laughing at the clumsiness of it. This will help you all learn how hard it is for them to fly without a rider let alone with one on top." Ianto commanded gently.

Everyone rushed to comply with this rare offer that made the boring day suddenly so much more.

"OK… who can tell me why our kind can ride on the back of a dragon without shade when the sun is so damaging to us without it?" Ianto asked the class, watching as Kellie fiddled with her pencil, eagerly wanting to learn.

This had been a big thing, Jack finally seeing what Ianto had gently been explaining. Kellie would never rule… she needed to rule something and becoming a rider, one day the Captain of the flying forces would be as close as she could get, as Toto might one day ride like his Daddy as the Captain of the ground keepers. She knew Ianto had wangled this, not why but she had heard his soft 'thank you for letting her Cariad' whispered as Ianto had kissed Jack at the breakfast table before Jack had announced his decision to let her try out for Dragon Flight.

"The sweet spot" someone called out and Ianto pointed his finger.

"Yes. Each dragon is unique. I know, I have ridden a few. It is a rare honour for me to be able to ride more than one, all of you here will find one. Only one that is the right one for you. May not be the first, but it will be the last. For that sweet spot is what connects the dragon and the rider. The shifting of scale, the downdraft, the wind sheer … all counts. When you have the right mount, when your bodies are in sync and the flight true… the sunlight cannot touch you. Your dragon shields you with its power." Ianto smiled as he looked over their heads "I know some already have dragons. Some of you are second year, already at the stage of flight lessons. We are a little grounded due to the weather so I decided to give the others the day off and you have a rare chance to speak directly with me. As close to the actual dragon as you can get. So … any questions?"

"Does it hurt them? To ride them?"

"No. Not if you are bonded. You will both enjoy it, it will be… fun. My daughter is here, not yet Eleven so … I will not say what it is closet to, just that it as high as you can go. OK?" Ianto said and some laughed softly "Myfanwy was not my first. My first was not compatible and we almost struck the ground. I was so angry. Didn't' want that one in the first place but had been told that was my ride for the day. Why here we do not assign dragons … we let them choose you."

"Theo was not bonded to his rider that almost killed him" Kellie said, then looked horrified as she glanced around to make sure Theo had not heard her.

"That's right darling. He took the dragon, decided he wanted it, did not consider the dragon at all. He did not bond to Theo, he dominated him. That is why he was a sloppy rider and in the end caused harm to the poor creature. Had I not been there… he would have died from the injures taking his rider with his, had the others not torn the man apart for his nastiness." Ianto nodded "Also.. his death would have taken Theo but the dragons knew. They know if a bond is forced or not true. They will help the dragon free themselves if they can… escape. Why there are wild dragons that bear royal stamps on their scales form different kingdoms. They ran away or in battle their unbounded rider fell. They have come here because of me. Why this place had more dragon than anywhere else on in the land. Why any rider here cannot give the excuse that they cannot find a dragon. It is the dragon that decides. And once it has chosen you... you will know."

"So warm and mushy" Kellie sighed happily.

"yes"

"How is Myfanwy, is her egg almost ready to lay?" Andy asked.

"I think tonight or tomorrow actually, why I am giving her time to herself. I am excited for her" Ianto grinned.

"Then… if you can ride any… you can ride Theo? Another of the unbounded for flight lessons with us?" someone asked innocently and Ianto knew sooner or later he must tell why, but not yet. He wanted to revel a little longer. His mother would put paid to the secret when she arrives tomorrow anyway.

"Theo wants to stay with Myf. Like a good little brother. Actually… I will aid those with their first mounting lessons tomorrow, until my mother comes to be all regal and shit. Tomorrow, those first timers here will get their tack."

Kellie gasped with shock, sitting up to stare at him as her dragon outside hooted softly. Ianto smiled hearing the dragon's excitement and knew this bond was a good true one, as were several others hooting with equal glee.

Ianto could not fly right now, not with the seed so small. So new. Not without Myfanwy. Once the egg was settled, Theo can protect it and he can fly… in an emergency only. For his spark needed to settle too.

And as the King of Dragons he had to set an example to the other dragons who were laying. He had to show temperance.

SIGH


	13. always in the night

Ianto knew something was happening as he woke suddenly and he slid from the bed leaving his husband asleep with the little beast cuddled in. he pulled on his thickest most comfy robe. Padding down the stairs into the stables he found his Dragon crooning softly as she shuffled around in the semidarkness.

"Myf?" he hissed, slipping into the stall and then freezing as she gave a warning hiss. He could then see it. In the half light it seemed to almost glow, giving off heat as it still needed to cool and harden. "Oh Myfanwy. It is soooo pretty"

She seemed to remember her place and shuffled slightly to one side letting Ianto now approach and he reached out tentatively to touch the egg, roughly the size of a newborn foal. Blue. Ianto was surprised by that, the eggshell a soft pale blue.

"Wow" he breathed with wonder "Pretty sweetie."

She was pleased now, feeling his joy for her and she made a soft trilling noise as she rubbed her beak against his back. He sighed happily "Look at us, two waiting parentals. Wanting our babies here already."

"Sweetie?"

Ianto turned to find the queen standing in the stables, her robe tightly aorind her "I heard stange noises. Woke me. Like… a baby crying."

"It was Myfanwy giving birth" Ianto said as he quickly left the stall and closed the gate to protect the egg "she has laid her egg. It is a mixture of pain and delight that makes them call out, like a kitten's call. It woke me too."

"My goodness. I saw an egg yesterday, Jackson took me along to see one in the other stable. It was pretty, a pale pinkish peal colour." She said as she let Ianto offer his arm, leading her to the living area upstairs where he checked if staff were awake.

Once they were settled with a pot of tea he explained "eggs are all different colours and shapes, sizes. Some are common colours, others rare. You know… the egg shell is sometimes too damaged to use but if a rare colour has some shell intact it is considered good luck to recieve a piece."

"really?" she was interested as Ianto spent some time telling her all about the practice of carving shell into little trinkets and such sometimes, then offered to others gifts of love and promise. Something sought after by newlyweds as it can be said to help with their first child becoming.

"So…" she finally said "If you were to have a piece and give to a young lady…"

Ianto laughed "Well. A man might seek a bride that way or newlyweds a child but …it would be a bit late for me, I am already with child Mother!"

She blinked "What?"

"I am with child. I am Elvish. I can bear a child. I carry one under my ribcage… beneath my heart right now" Ianto patted his stomach gently "Why my tastes have changed and meal times are becoming harsh. My palette has to change to suit the little one in here and my morning sickness is kicking in. The real reason for a chef for me. For my child."

She gaped at him then asked "Are you going to be OK?"

"Yes. I shall be. I am just… in a dangerous place right now. I can't fly. My dragons need to protect me and when news gets out there may be some who come in an attempt to take a swing at me knowing I am unable to fight back." He warned "The time of waiting is almost done. Once the hatching happens, all these eggs hatch and I give birth as well … this place will be like a powder keg. One false move and it all goes off."

"My goodness… you are really with child!" she said more forcefully.

"My mother is coming back and brining not only staff that know the way forward for me but also some of our traditional things to make this more… comfortable for me. She has grown fond of you and I hope the two of you together can help this transition for me" Ianto assured her "It is a strange thing for some to get their heads around A man with child so … we need to face this with a positive stance like this is no big thing. It is a wondrous thing."

"Well… it is!" she said with a nod of her head "I can't wait to tell Franklin. He will not believe this. Another little one, he lives for them you know!"

"And hopefully this gives him comfort" Ianto pated her hand, then looked over at the child in the doorway listening silently.

"Hello there" he said softly "Awake too? No doubt your dragon woke you, you may go to him for a cuddle. Seems half the keep are up now."

"Did you say you are having a baby?" she asked.

"Yes. I am having a baby" he sighed "Why I am tired and irritable. Why I am taking things so personally. See? Not all you."

"Oh Taddy. I am sorry, I've been horrible" she grimaced, seeing for the first time that she was not making life any easier for anyone with her theatrics.

"Never mind. Go to your dragon. Go on. Tomorrow in the light of day maybe Myfanwy will let you get a peek at her egg too" Ianto said watching her light up as she learned that Myfanwy has laid her egg.

Jack and little Toto slept through the entire damned thing.


	14. and then we will have to wait and see

"You told her?"

Ianto turned from the mirror where he was fiddling with his collar to look at his husband who was still sitting on the edge of the bed dressing himself.

"Yes. It seemed the right time" Ianto nodded then frowned as he watched Jack have a little conniption. Jack threw himself back and made a snarling noise as he thumped the bed beneath him like a little toddler tantrum. Ianto was confused, he didn't understand why Jack didn't want his mother to know. Surely this was Ianto's choice here? Elvish lore dedicates that the dam deliver the news… after all, this is his….. ooooooh. Jack wanted to tell?

"Cariad… she is starting to see things. Mama is arriving tomorrow with the staff, the things for the baby… you really think an Elvish cradle being lifted off the back of a wagon will not garner attention?" Ianto sighed "you had time to tell her. I told you that you could. You had time."

"A week!" Jack flopped back on the bed "there was never the right time."

"Where as, it WAS the right time last night" Ianto said as he pulled on a boot "And she is on board with it. Now… when you have stopped that flopping around you need to sort out the other formal room. Need to clear it out for the nursery. Our child will slumber in there."

"The nursery?" Jack asked, his hands clasping together, the he looked furtive and again Ianto knew why.

"The cradle will be in our room for the first few months. OK?" Ianto assured him "But eventually the nanny will need a room for her and the baby at night."

"OK" Jack said as he rose and stropped from the room, still annoyed and Ianto now felt a slight deflation. He had been happy, excited and now… now he felt down. Baby hormones, he told himself a he turned to the mirror and shifted his feet in this boots to make sure they were secure, then he left the room to head down to the stables where Myfanwy s now proudly showing off the egg.

"Its hardened has it?" he asked sliding in the stall and touching the cold, hard egg. Like concrete. The little one was safe now, Myfanwy about to gloat.

"Unusual colour. Does this mean that Big Blue got in? Or is this a lava dragon? Hmmmm? I don't know" Ianto sighed "The first shedding will be the tell, you harlot."

"First shedding?"

Ianto turned to address his daughter "The egg sheds. As the dragon grows and consumes the egg inside, the egg heats up and the outer shell will shed away. Sort of… flakes. Then the inner shell, the real shell will be revealed. Their sex, breed… strength."

"Will Myfanwy have a boy or a girl one?" Kellie asked.

"I do not know. The outer shell does not give that away. The second inner shell is the reveal." Ianto explained.

"And you?"

"Well … to my immense relief I shall not shed my outer shell" he said and she giggled along with him as he pulled her near "I shall not know until the little spark within speaks to me for the first time. Even then… if it is half as tricky as it's Daddy it may be a trickster."

She giggled some more then asked gently "Does it hurt?"

"No darling. It will when the time comes but it is the way of things. To bring life into the realm, you must fight. It is born of fight and fire. Blood and strength. Warriors are born as such."

"And riders?"

"Yes my love… as your mother screamed with power and strength as she bore you into the light… a rider is born." Ianto assured her.

"My mother was strong and pretty and brave" Kellie said as she straightened her shoulders.

"As in the next life, maybe she shall ride too" Ianto surmised, "For sometimes it is not the birth, but the manner of it that makes us. We are forged in the fire of the great golden light. Where we all must return one day."

I love you Taddy" she whispered as she snuggled in "and I shall try to like people more"

"It is OK little one… I do not exactly like people all the time either he said in a conspiratal whisper that had her giggling again as in the distance Jack chased their little man through the halls.

.

.

.

.

So ends this one, the next of course but be the final wait and then the hatching…er…birth…. That is…. If they survive the attack….er….


End file.
